


Mr. Iero

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accountant!Pete, Alternate Universe - Office, Businessman!Frank, Fluff, M/M, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: Mikey poked his head out of his own space and his lip quirked up. Not quite a smile but close.“You survived and you got a new computer. Iero must like you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TearCatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearCatcher/gifts).



> ***TearCatcher*** is a lovely friend of mine from Tumblr and quite often leaves little gems in the tags on her posts so I always look when I see one of her posts...this time it happened to be that she reblogged a rather businessman looking Frank and in the tags she said that she wanted a businessman. Now I also know that she loves tags and looks at the tags on shit I reblog from her cause I often leave notes and responses and crap, I do that with a lot of stuff I reblog. and oh boy did I respond XD asking if she actually wanted it. I shit you not, two seconds after I hit reblog there was an ask in my inbox from her asking, in all caps, if I thought she joked in her tags. No...I don't but neither do I in my offer of fanfic to fill a request. 
> 
> ***TearCatcher*** is also the one that showed me that I am in fact not the only person that ships Frank and Pete. There are a few apparently and it is a beautiful little ship we've got here. 
> 
> Enjoy  
> xoxo

 

Pete sat nervously at his desk, this new job wasn’t really what he’d had in mind but he needed something and Gabe said this was a good place. He kept hearing about the boss though and he honestly sounded frightening. He just wanted to get through his first day and not get on this mysterious Mr. Iero’s bad side. He pulled up the file he’d been given. It contained five further files, each one was an account he was now in charge of. He dragged them off the USB stick and sorted them out on his computer before looking over the first one. He didn’t see anything amiss so he just studied it, he wanted to know his accounts so if anything did go amiss he would know. Gabe walked past he desk and smiled, waving and giving a stupid wink. Pete rolled his eyes and waved back before diving into the second account. This one was a little more complicated but nothing he didn’t understand. 

 

By three; he’d gone through four of the five accounts and he was finding something off with this fifth one. It was missing something and he wasn’t entirely sure of what. Pete frowned and compared it to another account. It was missing a whole month. Pete cursed under his breath and looked around the wall of his cubicle to the desk next to him. 

 

“Pssst.” 

 

He tried to get the guy’s attention and ended up scaring him. He looked at Pete and raised an eyebrow but Pete just motioned for him to come over. The guy wheeled his chair out and into the opening of Pete’s space. 

 

“You must be the new guy, I’m Mikey Way.” 

 

The guy offered his hand and Pete shook it. 

 

“Pete Wentz. Nice to meet you. Can you help me out here?” 

 

“Sure, what do you need? Is the computer fucking up? That one is kind of faulty, I’d keep all your files backed up on a stick or something just in case.”

 

“What? No, but thanks for the heads up. No, I just got my accounts and was looking through them to figure out what I’m dealing with and this last one...it’s missing a month worth of data. What the hell am I supposed to do with that?” 

 

Mikey looked confused for a minute and shook his head. 

 

“Wait, what?” 

 

He got up and looked at the screen. 

 

“Oh...shit, they gave you Bert’s accounts. He was a moron...you’re gonna have to talk to Iero about that one. I don’t know what you’d do with that.” 

 

“Iero? The boss? I’ve heard...some not so nice things about him.” 

 

Mikey shrugged and looked at the file. 

 

“You don’t really have another option, no one knew anything about Bert’s files till he was fired. Iero is the only one with the master copy so if there is anything to help you out then he has it. He’s not so bad, just go talk to his secretary, Gee is nice and he’ll help you if he can.”  

 

“Gee?” 

 

Pete raised an eyebrow and Mikey nodded, he pointed out into the hall and down to the desk in front of the boss’ office where an obviously not natural redhead sat with his nose in a book. 

 

“Sorry, Gerard. I call him Gee. Now go get it figured out and I’ll wait for you to get back before I head out for my lunch break.” 

 

Mikey shooed Pete and went back to his own desk. Pete took a deep breath and moved the accounts back onto the USB, no longer trusting his computer. He got up and walked up to Gerard’s desk. 

 

“Hi...um...I...Mikey told me you might be able to help me.” 

 

Pete said and Gerard’s head snapped up, he tucked a bookmark in his book and looked at Pete with a warm smile, tucking his longish hair behind his ear. 

 

“He did? Well what do you need?” 

 

“I was looking over an account given to me and there is a rather sizable issue with it.” 

 

Gerard’s eyes went a little wide. 

 

“Oh...you got one of _ those  _ files...um...there were only a couple that got messed up but I thought we fixed most of those. Hold on.”

 

Gerard got up from his desk and knocked on the boss’ door, Pete heard a small sound before Gerard disappeared inside. Pete waited anxiously for a few minutes. He noticed Gerard’s name plaque said Gerard Way, he’d have to ask Mikey about that. He could hear quiet talking but not what was being said. After a few minutes Gerard came back out and smiled at Pete. 

 

“Mr. Iero will see you now.” 

 

He motioned to the door and sat back down to read his book. Pete took a deep breath and knocked on the door, just to be safe. He heard a faint ‘come in’ and pushed the door open. He closed it carefully behind him and looked at the man behind the desk. He was in a suit, like any businessman you’d expect to see but he looked good in his suit. His dark brown hair looked like it could do with a trim and like the only comb it ever saw might be the man’s fingers. Pete could see heavy tattooing on his hands and some poked up past the collar of his shirt. That was uncommon in businessmen from Pete’s experience. He had to keep his own ink covered up. Mr. Iero was on the phone and Pete had to wonder how long he’d been on the call, was it since Gerard came back out or was he on the call before. Pete shrugged, it didn’t really matter honestly. 

 

“Yeah, alright…..I’ll call you back when I figure it out.” 

 

Mr. Iero hung up the phone and looked at Pete, he suddenly felt very small under his boss’ hard gaze. He didn’t look angry though. 

 

“Have a seat.” 

 

Iero gestured to the chair on this side of his desk and Pete nodded quietly before sitting down gingerly. He watched Iero carefully and waited for an indication it was alright to speak. 

 

“Gee tells me you’ve been given one of McCracken’s old accounts and that it’s one we missed when we were fixing them.” 

 

“Uh, yes sir.” 

 

“What exactly is wrong with it?” 

 

“It’s, uh, missing an entire month worth of data, sir.” 

 

Pete watched as Iero’s calm face became a deep frown, his brows knitting together. Iero sat forward and rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. 

 

“Do you have the file with you?” 

 

“Yes, sir, I have all of my accounts on this USB I was given. My...uh...desk neighbour...told me my computer was a faulty one so I didn’t trust leaving them on there.” 

 

Iero looked more bothered by this. 

 

“I thought we got rid of that damn computer. I know I ordered a replacement.”

 

He pushed a button on his phone and it beeps. Gerard’s voice came through. 

 

“Yes Mr. Iero?” 

 

“Get in here.” 

 

Iero grumbled and it was about two minutes before Gerard was in the room and standing beside Pete. 

 

“Our friend here tells me that that stupid faulty computer is still in the office, why was the replacement I had ordered not put in?” 

 

Gerard’s eyes widened a little. 

 

“I’m not sure, sir, I’ll go down and see if Bob even has it in yet. You’re the desk beside Mikey, you said?”

 

He looked at Pete, who nodded, and then took off to deal with it. Iero cleared his throat and Pete turned back to him. 

 

“I’m sorry about that...uh, I didn’t catch your name….” 

 

“Oh, it’s Pete, sir. Pete Wentz.”

 

Iero nodded in understanding. 

 

“You just started this morning then, Pete. Sorry about all of this, now how about I look at that file of yours and see if I have the fix for it or if you have some phone calls to make.” 

 

Iero held out his hand and Pete gave him the USB. He plugged it into his own computer and pulled up the files. 

 

“Which one is it?” 

 

“Uh...account #4578...I think it was the file for April 2013 that was empty.” 

 

Pete said and watched Iero click on things. He nodded when he found the file Pete indicated. He clicked over to something on his computer and type in some information. He nodded and looked relieved. 

 

“Ok, you’re lucky. I do actually have the information. I’ll copy it over for you.” 

 

Pete nodded and watched Iero copy the information and deposit it in the right file. He double checked and removed the USB before handing it over to Pete. His phone beeped and he pushed the button. 

 

“Yes, Gerard?” 

 

“The computer has been fixed, sir, we were waiting on a cable but Bob found what he needed.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

He looked back at Pete. 

 

“Bryar should have that set up for you, knowing him by the time you get out there he’ll have it pretty much sorted out. I’ll let you get those files stored properly, though keeping copies on the USB might be wise.” 

 

Iero said and Pete nodded in agreement. 

 

“Good, now...Pete? Do you have any plans for lunch today?” 

 

Pete froze and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Uh...Mikey said something about waiting for me...I assume he meant we would go together.” 

 

Pete waited uncertainly. 

 

“Hmmm...maybe you’d be up to dinner, then?” 

 

“I...uh...you mean….?” 

 

Iero chuckled and Pete’s breath caught in his throat. If he was attractive before, his smile and laugh amplified it so much more.

 

“Yes, I’m asking you out. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, and you’ve got no reason to fear for your job. So far you’ve proven better than some of my employees I’ve had around for a few years who wouldn’t dare ask me for help.” 

 

“Oh...I...uh…”

 

Iero raised an eyebrow and frowned. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry...you aren’t...um.” 

 

He seemed a little flustered and Pete felt bad. 

 

“No, I am...I just didn’t think…”

 

Pete took a deep breath and nodded. 

 

“I’m free for dinner, if you’d like. It couldn’t hurt.” 

 

Iero smiled at this, seeming both please and relieved. 

 

“I’ll be waiting at six then?” 

 

“Sounds good to me, sir.” 

 

Iero shook his head. 

 

“Frank. You can call me Frank.” 

 

“Oh, ok. Sounds good then, Frank.” 

 

Pete smiled at him. Frank gave a warm smile but and motioned to shoo him. Pete nodded and rose from his seat. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Pete said before he wandered back out to his desk where, true to Frank’s word, a larger blonde maintainance looking man was just leaving with an empty box and some clutter. Mikey poked his head out of his own space and his lip quirked up. Not quite a smile but close. 

 

“You survived and you got a new computer. Iero must like you.” 

 

Pete smiled a little and shook his head. 

 

“Apparently it was already supposed to have been replaced.” 

 

“Oh, yeah, I guess that makes sense. We still good for lunch?” 

 

Pete nodded and smiled. 

 

“Yeah, once I get these onto that.”

 

He held up the USB and then pointed at the computer. Mikey nodded in understanding and ducked back into his own space to finish up some stuff. Pete booted up the new computer and made a mental note to thank Gabe later. 

 

~~~~~

 

Pete shut down his computer and stretched happily. Lunch with Mikey had been nice. He learned that Mikey was married and Gerard was his older brother who often could be found reading or drawing at his desk. He also learned more about Frank. He was seen as a hard ass around the office and nobody messed with him. This wasn’t based on any real proof that they shouldn’t, more just that he looked like he’d fuck you up. He could be harsh though and Mikey had been the reciprocant of his attitude more than once for making a comment that was taken in the wrong light. Frank was only ever called sir or Mr. Iero. Iero was used when he wasn’t there but no one would try it to his face, though Mikey couldn’t understand why. 

 

Pete grabbed the USB and shoved it in his pocket before heading out towards the elevator. He’d stayed late and was the only one left. Frank poked his head out of his office as he passed. 

 

“Hey, you ready to go?” 

 

Frank asked with a smile and Pete nodded so he stepped out of his office properly and locked the door behind him. 

 

“So where are we going?” 

 

“Well I know a good restaurant I think you’ll like.” 

 

Frank said as they got in the elevator. Pete wasn’t sure about a restaurant Frank would pick out but he wasn’t going to argue. They got out at the bottom. Iero’s business shared the building with a few other offices. Each floor was a different company, though sometimes a company would have two or three floors depending on the size of the company. Frank lead Pete over to his car, which was fine because Pete didn’t have one right now. 

 

“So did you get everything figured out with that account?” 

 

Pete looked up at the question and realized he’d kind of been zoning out while Frank was driving. 

 

“Oh, uh, yeah I did actually. There wasn’t much to figure out. Once I had the missing month it was a matter of reviewing the account.” 

 

Frank nodded and smiled. 

 

“Fitting into the office alright?” 

 

“Yeah, Mikey has kind of helped with that. Kind of like talking to him. Though I do wonder if he ever smiles.” 

 

Frank laughed and shook his head at Pete. 

 

“He only smiles for two people. His wife and his brother. Real smiles that is.”

 

He pulled up to a quiet looking little restaurant. It looked warm and inviting, sort of a cozy little hole in the wall. Pete smiled at Frank, he’d half been worried it would be a black tie kind of place with reservations and whatever. He looked up at the sign.  _ Michael’s Pasteria _ . Pete smiled and opened his door to climb out. They walked in and sat down in one of the booths quietly. 

 

A rather friendly looking woman came out with some menus and a notepad. She set the menus down and held her notepad at the ready. 

 

“Can I get you something to drink?” 

 

“I’ll have a Coke, thank you.” 

 

Frank smiled and looked at Pete.

 

“Same, please.” 

 

She nodded happily and left them to look at their menus. Frank didn’t even open his menu though. Pete quirked an eyebrow but assumed that maybe he’d been here before. Pete opened the menu and picked something that looked good. The waitress quickly came back with their drinks and smiled as she set them down. 

 

“What can I get you boys to eat?” 

 

Frank looked at Pete to go ahead first. 

 

“Uh...I’ll get the baked ziti.” 

 

Pete smiled at her and she wrote it down before looking at Frank. 

 

“Spinach ravioli, thank you.” 

 

“Coming right up.” 

 

She spun on her heel and left again, taking the menus with her. Frank shifted uncomfortably before shrugging his suit jacket off and rolling up his sleeves. Pete wasn’t surprised he had more tattoos, he just didn’t expect quite that many more. He couldn’t much make out any one tattoo from another but they were still pretty. They seemed to mostly be in black ink but he could see a fair amount of red too. Pete heard Frank chuckled and looked up, realizing he may have been staring a bit. 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

Pete was fairly sure his face was going red. 

 

“It’s alright. You can look at them if you want. I promise I don’t bite.” 

 

Frank smiled and rested his arms out on the table. Pete hesitated for a second but reached out to run his fingers over the heavily inked skin. He shifted Frank’s arm a bit when he couldn’t make something out and Frank cooperated, turning or moving at the slightest indication Pete wanted him to. Pete smiled and looked at the tattoos on Frank hands, kind of holding his hand without realizing until Frank entwined his fingers with Pete’s. He didn’t mind though, Frank’s hands were warm. He looked at the tattoos on his knuckles and frowned before he realized to hold Frank’s hands side by side.  _ Halloween _ . He smiled happily. 

 

“What?” 

 

Frank asked, chuckling lightly. 

 

“I love Halloween. It’s my favourite holiday.” 

 

Pete smiled and tilted Frank’s hands to show him that the topic wasn’t random. Frank nodded. 

 

“Yeah, it’s a fun holiday. Love all the spooky stuff and horror and monsters. Candy and cake doesn’t hurt either.” 

 

Pete raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I’ve never heard of cake being a Halloween thing. Your family must be pretty cool if it is for you though.” 

 

Frank laughed and shook his head. 

 

“No, not a Halloween thing. A birthday thing. I was born on Halloween.” 

 

Pete looked up at him in surprise. 

 

“Really? That’s so awesome.” 

 

Frank shrugged as the waitress came back with their food. He let go of Pete’s hands and moved his arms out of the way, thanking her as she set them down before she wandered back to wherever it was she was hiding before. They ate quietly for a while and then started simple small talk about whatever came to their minds. Frank was surprised to learn Pete had been a soccer player all throughout school and even in college. He was also surprised when Pete informed him he had a fair amount of ink himself. Pete smiled when Frank told him about the dogs he rescued and told him about Bowie. Frank stopped dead when Pete told him about his son. 

 

“You have a kid?” 

 

Pete nodded gently, he knew some people didn’t like dating people with kids. 

 

“Yeah, Bronx, I get him on weekends and some holidays and for half of the summer. My ex-girlfriend is kind of...we split mutually but I can’t say she’s my favourite person in the world or that I talk to her willingly other than about B.”

 

Frank nodded and shook his head. 

 

“Sucks that you only see him sometimes.” 

 

Pete nodded and took a couple bites of his food. 

 

“What about you? Kids?” 

 

Frank chuckled and sighed. 

 

“Three of them.” 

 

Pete looked up at him wide eyed. He was not expecting that. 

 

“My ex wife gave me about the same deal you got.” 

 

Pete somehow wasn’t surprise he’d been married but he wasn’t expecting three kids. 

 

“Three?” 

 

Frank chuckled and nodded.

 

“Cherry and Lily are twins, sweetest pair of little demons you’ll ever meet. Miles is the youngest and I swear he gets more like me everyday, I worry about what that means for him in the future but he’ll probably be a good man. Better than me at least, or I can hope he is at least.” 

 

“Little demons?” 

 

Pete chuckled and smiled. That was about how he felt about Bronx but the kid would probably become a teacher or something. 

 

“Yes, have you ever had to look after twin girls? They are little monsters. I love them but I learned my lesson about giving them sugar pretty early on...do it before you send them home.” 

 

“Oh now that is evil.” 

 

Pete laughed and shook his head. He was finding he really liked Frank. He couldn’t see what everyone at the office was talking about. 

 

“Never said I wasn’t.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Pete finished up his work for the night and tucked his USB in his pocket like always. He’d gotten into a routine in the two months he’d been there. He was going out with Frank tonight. Tomorrow they’d pick up their gaggle of children from their mothers and would more than likely spend the day together. Bronx and Frank’s kids got along. They’d gone on a few dates and Pete really liked Frank. He’d told Mikey finally after about the fifth time of having to come up with some excuse he couldn’t hang out. Mikey was shocked but had teased him relentlessly about it since. Gerard had become fond of Pete and would often bring him a coffee on a busy day when he was bringing Frank a coffee. Pete had thought maybe that was Frank’s idea but when he asked him about it he shook his head and laughed, telling him that was all Gerard. 

 

Frank stepped out of his office to find Pete waiting for him. He smiled and grabbed his hand as they walked to the elevator. 

 

“So I was thinking maybe a night in tonight?” 

 

Frank said as the elevator went down. 

 

“Sounds good, take out and a movie?” 

 

“Or I could cook.” 

 

Pete smiled and nodded, that sounded good. Frank’s cooking always was. He burned things sometimes because he got distracted but when he didn’t the food was so good. They headed out to Frank’s car and Frank drove to his house. They got in the house and Frank was immediately out of his jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and on his way into the kitchen. Sweet Pea and Peppers came running, deciding that jumping at Pete and demanding his immediate attention was the appropriate course of action. Peppers gave up after a few seconds and wandered off to find Frank. Sweet Pea didn’t just so much as just paw at Pete, sticking her tongue out at him. He shook his head and ditched his jacket before bending down and scooping the little dog up in his arms. He carried her to the kitchen with him and stood there petting here while he watched Frank work. Frank looked up and smiled. 

 

“She likes you a lot.” 

 

Pete nodded and kissed her between her ears. She tilted her head back to lick his face and he laughed. 

 

“Yeah, she’s a good little dog.” 

 

“She is, she’s so stupid looking sometimes but she’s the nicest girl I’ve ever met. I love her. I do, however, wish she’d stop licking the sofa.” 

 

Pete chuckled and looked at her. He looked back up at Frank and raised an eyebrow.

 

“What are you making?” 

 

“Eggplant Parmigiana.”

 

Frank smiled widely and Pete shook his head with a laugh. One thing he’d never in a million years have expected from Frank was that he was vegetarian. He made their food and they ate in the living room watching Ghostbusters. When they finished eating they ended up cuddled together until the movie ended. Pete felt like he was halfway to sleep when Frank tried to get up to take the movie out. Frank chuckled and poked at him. Pete looked up and smiled at him. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I’m stuck.” 

 

“I don’t see a problem here.”

 

Pete laughed, content to stay where he was.

 

“You don’t, eh?” 

 

Frank wiggled under him so he could reach the ticklish spot of Pete’s hips. Pete squawked and flailed, trying to get away from the tickling. Frank laughed and tickled him some more until he shifted off of him. As Pete did this, though, he fell off the couch and took Frank with him. Frank landed on top of him in a giggling pile. Frank sat up and looked down at Pete and Pete’s mind short circuited for a second. Frank seemed to have the same reaction to it and leaned down to kiss Pete. They’d kissed before but it never went anywhere. Neither was in a hurry to get there. Right now though, Pete found himself really wanting to as Frank kissed him deeper and he kissed back just as eagerly. Frank moaned and broke the kiss, giving Pete a meaningful look. Pete nodded and pulled Frank down to kiss him again before Frank got up and grabbed Pete’s hands to lead him toward the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
